


First Impressions

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2017 MCU Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Interrupted Sex, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Semi-Public Sex, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Bucky had only wanted a quickie to calm his boyfriend (and himself) down before they made it to Bucky's house for the whole 'meet the parents' thing...





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my MCU Kink Bingo square: 'setting: in a car.'

Tony fiddles with the radio. He drums his fingers on the steering wheel. He points out every  farmhouse they pass and classifies it as ‘cute,’ ‘dilapidated, or ‘stereotypical’ and then talks until he classifies the next farmhouse and then talks more until the next farmhouse. Rinse and repeat.

Bucky sits on his own hands so they don’t beat any rhythms. He hadn’t been nervous, not really, not until they passed the billboard for 'Riddle’s Jewelry: Your Local Jeweler For Every Special Occasion’ which meant they were ten miles from home, and now his mind is racing. 

His home where his mom will be waiting for him. She’ll be waiting for them, for Bucky and Tony, and Bucky’s stomach twists because this will be Tony’s first time meeting her. Her first time meeting Tony (and first time meeting any of Bucky’s boyfriends, the first time Bucky admitted he _had_ a boyfriend since he came out as bisexual). Then Becca will be done with track practice and come home to meet Tony, and then his dad will get off work and come home and meet Tony, and then Tony - Tony with no siblings, Tony with absent parents and a million dollar mansion as his home, Tony whose suggestion for spring break was the _Bahamas_ \- Tony will meet Bucky’s family and Tony will see Bucky’s cute/dilapidated/stereotypical farmhouse and Tony may very well decide to dump Bucky after spending this week together in rural Michigan.

Why did Bucky ever decide this was a good idea?

He needs to calm down or he’ll panic, and Tony needs to calm down or he’ll vibrate out of the car.

Fortunately, Bucky has an idea.

“Take the next right,” Bucky declares.

“Uh, why?” Tony asks, looking askance at Bucky. “I looked up the route. I know where I’m going,” he defends.

“Detour,” Bucky explains. “I wanna show you something.”

“What?” Tony presses, but slows the car down. He pulls off early, to the shoulder of the road, letting the car behind him speed back up and pass them before Tony turns right.

It’s a gravel road and Tony snorts in derision.

“It’s a rental, don’t worry about it,” Bucky says, rolling his eyes. They - Tony - had picked the car up after they landed in the Detroit airport. And no, Bucky had definitely not picked a poorly timed flight on purpose so that neither of his parents could swing by to pick them up, of course not.

If things blew up, Bucky didn’t want to trap Tony at the house with no way out. It’s not like Tony could call an Uber to take him back to the airport, not from small town Michigan.

Also the idea of making small talk with his parents and Tony in the car on the two hour drive from Detroit to Bucky’s house was...not pleasant. This plan was better involved for everyone, but Bucky didn’t want to try to explain that to his mom, so he timed the flights as needed.

Bucky should get bonus points for remembering her weekly volunteering at the thrift store every Friday afternoon.

“Pretty sure I need to worry about _every_ Michigan road. Jesus, have you guys ever heard of road maintenance?” Tony whines as he avoids a bit of the road that’s been washed out.

“Never,” Bucky drawls. “Now keep going until you have to turn, then take a left.”

“You didn’t bring me out all this way just to kill me, did you?”

“Aw, you think a country hick like me could bring down a city-slicker genius like you? I’m flattered,” Bucky teases.

Bucky will never, ever give the credit to Sam for having Bucky Barnes, the Boston College scholarship kid from rural Michigan, cross paths with Tony Stark, the prodigal genius already on his second doctorate degree at MIT. Sam probably does deserve at least some of the credit, but Bucky doesn’t have to admit that to the asshole’s face anytime this century.

Bucky likes to give all the credit to himself, mostly.

“Yeah, you and your pet black bear could totally take me out,” Tony mutters.

Bucky chuckles, just a little. Tony, for all his intelligence, could also be very dumb. Like letting himself be convinced that Bucky absolutely had a pet bear at home. Bucky had named it ‘Winter,’ because that’s when Bucky had saved it when it’s gotten stuck falling into the ice as a baby. Bucky suspects that Tony was mostly sad that he wasn't going to pet a bear this spring break, rather than Bucky pulling one over on him.

Tony follows the rest of Bucky’s directions, and they end up pulled off the road, tucked behind a copse of tall bushes, at a wide point that worked as a lookout point over Lake Huron. Or, it could serve that purpose for tourists, but most people ended up at the park entrance another mile up, that showcased a rocky beach, playground equipment, and outhouses. This outlook point was where local kids - Bucky included - parked and hung out on the weekends.

The drop to the small strip of smooth rock that functioned as a beach was maybe ten feet, exciting enough for a small thrill but not usually dangerous. The angle was easy enough to climb back up, even if you’ve been smoking or drinking or whatever. But right now, in the late afternoon, it was empty. The kids were either in school, like they should be, or if they were skipping they'd found another place to hang. Perfect for Bucky’s plan.

“Uh, pretty view?” Tony offers, looking from Bucky back to the lake, clearly wondering what he was missing.

“Yup, it is,” Bucky agrees. He smiles at Tony, stringing him out just a touch more, and then he fiddles with the buttons to push his seat back. “View’s even better in the back. Wanna come?” Bucky asks with a grin as slithers into the backseat. Less gracefully then he used to, he’s a touch out of practice.

“What, a little afternoon delight before we’re locked away at your parents’ and can’t touch each other below the belt? Yes please.”

Tony clambers back, one of his knees landing on Bucky’s thigh and in danger of slipping into very painful territory, until Bucky simply pulls and tugs Tony where he needs to go.

“Stop manhandling me,” Tony complains as he squirms.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” Bucky teases, because Tony totally does but likes to think he doesn’t, and he continues pushing and pulling and yanking Tony into position until he has Tony stretched out on his back. Bucky settles on top of him, letting his weight push Tony down, letting their legs tangle together - and yeah, okay, there’s a bit less space than Bucky remembers, but he’ll make it work.

“I can’t blow you like this,” Tony comments.

“We’ll get there,” Bucky promises, because yes that is absolutely something that Bucky wants, but first he kisses Tony quiet.

He kisses Tony deep, wet, messy. He’s better, much better, than he was when he last kissed someone in this spot, but Tony doesn’t have to know that. Tony just has to know that Bucky wants him, here, now - and will still want him, when the week is over.

Bucky just hopes that Tony will feel the same.

Tony’s hands are quick to unbutton Bucky’s shirt, leaving it hanging open to reveal a tank top that Tony rucks up until most of Bucky’s chest is bare, Tony’s fingers dancing along the surface. Bucky groans into Tony’s mouth and doesn’t stop his hips from starting a rocking rhythm against Tony’s.

Bucky shoves a hand up the back of Tony’s shirt, pressing them closer. Tony’s cock starts to fill, and Bucky presses his thigh down harder, rolls his hips more. Tony matches Bucky’s pace, digging his fingers into Bucky’s hips. Rough, fast - this isn’t the time or place for slow and sweet. Bucky wants to rip the orgasm out of Tony and then settle himself in its place. He wants to fill himself up with Tony in turn, remind himself that even if they’re in Michigan instead of Massachusetts, _they’re_ still the same. If Tony wants Bucky in Boston, he can still want Bucky in Michigan.

Revealing his roots isn’t going to drive Tony away - right?

Tony takes over the rhythm, his hands directing Bucky’s hips and driving Bucky crazy until he can’t kiss anymore. He buries his face in Tony’s neck and moans. It’s been less than five minutes and Bucky is already close.

And he thought he was _better_ than the last time he was here, shit.

“God, baby, wish you could fuck me right now. Want your cock in me so bad,” Tony pants.

Bucky thrusts, proving to Tony how hard, how good, Bucky would fuck him right now if he could.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Tony coaxes. “Love it when you give it to me.” Tony shifts, thumbing open Bucky’s jeans and slipping a hand down the front.

Bucky cries out when Tony gets a hand on his cock.

“That’s it. You going to scream for me, Bucky-bear?” Tony breathes into his ear, and Bucky shakes. Tony’s other hand coasts up and down Bucky’s back, sliding down to squeeze Bucky’s ass, but all of Bucky’s focus goes to the hand around Bucky’s cock, the hand that Bucky is fucking.

“Fuck, Tony, come on,” Bucky pleads. He’d meant for this to calm _Tony_ down, but now all Bucky can do is chase after his own orgasm. He feels it growing, twisting at the base of his spine and he groans as he reaches for it.

“Right behind you. Close,” Tony pants. He grips Bucky’s hair and turns Bucky’s head so that he can kiss him, teeth biting into Bucky’s bottom lip. Heat boils under Bucky’s skin, zinging from his lips to his groin, and with Tony squeezing and twisting his cock -

A banging on the window causes Bucky to freeze.

“Get yourselves decent and then get out of the car,” someone commands.

Bucky swears, low but voracious. Tony breathes through gritted teeth as he extracts his hand from Bucky’s pants - and wasn’t that torture and a half - and tries to slide out from under Bucky.

The process of getting untangled is much less fun, Bucky remembers, but usually there was at least orgasms to go around to make it worth it. Right now, there was no reward to look forward to.

They eventually get seated and take a moment to smooth out their clothes, their hair. There’s nothing to be done about their erections still hard, wanting attention, but Bucky tries to tug the hem of his shirt down to cover his. Well, whoever they interrupted should know what to expect, with the way the car was rocking.

Bucky trades grimaces with Tony, and then they get out of the car. Bucky freezes, again.

“Dad?”

The cop car, lights flashing, is parked a few yards away. His dad, a police officer, had his hands on his hips and ticket book in hand - probably with a public indecency charge written up to scare whoever he found in the car. A rental car that he wouldn't have recognized had his son inside.

“Bucky? What the hell are you doing out here? Your mom said you hadn't made it home yet!” 

Bucky flushes.

Tony edges his way around Bucky and waves, a cheeky smile on his face. “Hi, Officer Barnes! I’m Tony, Bucky’s boyfriend. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
